Late Night Petals
by Albuslover8101
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been planning on a romantic night together for some time… When something comes up Annabeth comes home late to a very adorable surprise.


A/N: Hello! Quick note I promise. I haven't written in a long, long time, but I recently got back into the Percy Jackson and the Olympians fandom and this idea sort of burst into my head, I wrote it down and have decided to post it before I lose my nerve. I haven't done a whole lot of editing of thinking, so please be kind. Fanfiction won't let me indent my paragraphs for some reason... So I'm really sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy!

Annabeth cursed quietly as she unlocked the door to her apartment, trying not to wake her sleeping boyfriend up. They had had plans to spend the night together, just the two of them, but those plans had been shot to Tartarus once Hermes, God of Messengers, came barging in demanding to talk right then and there about his temple that was still in the construction phase up on Olympus.

Being put in charge of constructing the new and improved Olympus was a dream come true for Annabeth, anyone who knew anything about her knew it to be true, but none of them could have foreseen just how much time and energy it would take out of her. She finished high school just fine, but putting herself through college proved to be rather difficult with the increased hours of production on Olympus. She was only able to take night and weekend college classes, which wouldn't have bothered Annabeth, but it didn't leave much time for her and Percy to spend together.

They had been planning for at least two weeks now to go out tonight for a nice meal and then spend the rest of the night entangled in the other's arms. When she had to call Percy and tell him that Hermes was breathing down her neck and wouldn't let her leave, his disappointment was so palpable she could almost feel it from across the city.

Now, hours later, she was finally home and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and pass out. She opened the door fully and stopped short mystified by what she saw. On the ground were dozens upon dozens of rose petals which lead a trail through the small apartment and down the hallway that led to the bed room. Annabeth realized that she was still standing in the door way with her mouth hanging open which she promptly turned around and shut, locking the door. Annabeth sadly shook her head, realizing that Percy had probably gone through a great deal of trouble for all of this, and she was coming home too late for any of it to be worthwhile. Annabeth slipped off her shoes and slid her bag to the ground and slowly crept down the hall where she was then greeted by a truly beautiful sight.

On the bed lay Percy, surrounded by rose petals, shirtless wearing only a pair of jeans, fast asleep. Annabeth's heart skipped a beat as her eyes scanned his utter perfection. He knew how much she loved seeing him shirtless, having his perfect muscles out in the open for her to appreciate and touch. He looked adorable, laying there, his face calm and beautiful in his sleep. She was sad he had gone through so much trouble, so much thought put into this night... only for her to be swamped with work and not make it back until much later than expected and for her perfect demigod boyfriend to fall asleep on her.

She gingerly climbed onto the bed attempting not to wake Percy, but with no luck. After many years of being on the move and having to be battle ready, deep sleep did not come easy to either Percy or Annabeth. As the weight of the mattress shifted Percy stirred, slowly bringing his hand to rub his eyes.

"Hmmm? Annabeth?" Percy questioned turning his head to search for where she was.

"Ssssssh," she replied, "I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep". It was no use, however, because as soon as she confirmed her location he spun around and her gray eyes met his ashamed green ones.

"Oh no" He moaned, "I fell asleep on you! I had planned on staying here until you had gotten home so I could surprise you…" He trailed off looking down, ashamed, like it was his fault that they hadn't been able to spend the night together.

"What are you talking about Seaweed Brain? It's my fault that tonight was a mess. If stupid Hermes hadn't come out of nowhere and cornered me we could have had all night to ourselves…" She trailed off eyeing his bare chest appreciatively.

Percy smiled and took her hand, "And I don't blame you Wise Girl. You couldn't have known what would happen. And besides… We're together now" He said suggestively, pulling Annabeth up against him.

She shivered with anticipation, "That we are, Percy, that we are." she said before leaning in for a dazzling kiss that would make anyone weak at the knees. While the night had gotten off on the wrong foot, now that they were together, the night was young and anything was possible. Annabeth smiled into the kiss and felt Percy smile back, and knew that she certainly was lucky with what she had.


End file.
